


Welcome Home

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Romance, Smut, Step-parents, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Synopsis:   Pepper always feels guilty about leaving you and Morgan home when she has to go away for business, when she can she sneaks home early to surprise you both.A/N:  Prompt - Do you take requests by any chance? I was just hoping you would be willing to write some more Pepper Potts x reader stuff? Something along the lines of her being away on a business trip and she comes home early to surprise the reader and it’s just all very soft? Preferably it leads to smut but can just be fluff.





	Welcome Home

Pepper hadn’t really expected to move on.   Although maybe ‘move on’ wasn’t the right term for it.  She still missed him every day.  They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together.  Instead, she spent the rest of his with him and she’d resigned herself to being alone for the rest of hers.

It would make sense.  She was 35 by the time Tony and she finally admitted their feelings.  41 when they’d taken their break.  It wasn’t until she was 43 years old that he asked Happy if he had that damned ring on him.  That stupid ring.  The hot water ring as she called it.  The one he had from the days of her kicking out his one night stands from his house.

She had never expected to settle down with Tony Stark and when she did the fear of losing him had loomed over them.  When it happened it broke her heart and she figured, she was almost 50, that was where it would end for her.

Then she met you and it wasn’t the same as before but it was amazing.  With Tony it had been this slow burn, don’t rush, deep-rooted companionship that built over time and was built in friendship and respect.  When she was scared it was about how hard it would hurt if she lost him.

With you, it was butterflies and fireworks.  She hadn’t been friends with you first.  When she got scared it was about how fast she was falling.  Especially when she never expected to fall.

She had worried about so many things.  What people would think when they saw her with a woman.  Whether you were there for the money.  When she should introduce you to Morgan.  Whether Morgan would like you.  What would Tony think?  Was she letting him down?

Every step of the way you’d proven yourself.  When the press started to pull the ‘gal pals’ bullshit they always did when two women were obviously in a relationship but they hadn’t announced it to the world you’d laughed it off and made jokes about palling around with your favorite gal.  When the people closest to her questioned the fact she’d started seeing you, whether it be because she was seeing anyone at all, or because you were a woman, you always knew exactly what to say.  You had just the right words to use to let her know that this was a relationship between the two of you and she had the right to be happy again.  That she had earned it.

When you never asked to be taken shopping and insisted on splitting bills, the money concern faded away.  When you were excited about the chance to meet Morgan despite never pushing her to do so, she knew she’d waited the exact right time.   When Morgan had taken to you like you were not a new parent but a new best friend, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Pepper was happy.  She sometimes felt guilty about that, but it was still true.  She was in love again.  She hadn’t expected it the first time and when she lost it she definitely hadn’t expected it again.  Yet here she was.

Only now she felt like she was the one that wasn’t settled enough.  With Tony, apart from those last five years, it was always him running off to do things.  Get awards.  Present checks.  Build foreign ties.  Save the world.  Now Stark Industries was all hers.  It was her going off on business trips.  Attending conferences.  Passing out checks.

Logically she knew it was okay.  That your relationship was strong enough to last it.  That she wasn’t ignoring Morgan so much that she was growing up with no parents at all.  This was just what she had to do.  So she minimized it as best she could and made the time she was home count.  It also meant that if she had a chance to come home early, she took it.

* * *

 

You had never imagined falling in love with someone like Pepper Potts.  Not that she wasn’t your type.  She most definitely was.  It was more that she was Pepper Potts and well… you were you.

Only you had.  You’d fallen head over heels for her and into her life.  Which often took her away for business.  Being the heir to Stark Industry came with its own responsibilities.

So you sat at home with Morgan the two of you on the ground at the coffee table playing with an Arduino.  She was eerily good at it.  The Stark genes on full display as she put transistors and capacitors and little led lights in place to make speaker sets that had light shows that went along with them.

You didn’t even know how half of it worked most of the time, but she seemed to.  Her dad would be proud of her.  But that was a given.

You were just thinking about telling her it was her bedtime when the front door opened.  You startled and went on full alert.  Part of you said it was stupid.  That there was security here and if someone was coming to hurt Morgan they wouldn’t just casually stroll through the front door.  It was most likely Happy or Rhodey even though they were good about announcing themselves for this exact reason.  Besides, if you were in danger FRIDAY was right there to alert you and to put the place in lockdown.  So even though you logically knew it was unlikely someone was here to hurt either of you.  You stood and squared off, ready to fight or grab Morgan and run depending on what the risk was.

What you weren’t prepared for was Pepper appearing from the hallway.

“Mommy!”  Morgan squealed, jumping up and running to her.  Pepper bent down and caught her, swinging her up and into her arms and hugging the little girl tightly.  She was getting big now and you could see it was becoming a struggle for Pepper to do.  She still did it though.

“Hey, my sweet thing,”   She said kissing her daughter.  “How are my two favorite girls?”

“We were building things,”  Morgan said excitedly, pointing to the Arduino.

“I bet you were, my little genius.”  She said as you approached.

You leaned in and kissed her and she rubbed her nose against yours as you pulled back.  “I didn’t think you would be back until tomorrow.”

“Finished up early.  Thought I’d surprise you.”  Pepper said.

“Now, who wants to see what I have in my suitcase?”

Pepper had come back from her trip to London with Cadbury chocolate and Jaffa Cakes.  The three of you had sat, cuddled up under blankets watching cartoons until well after Morgan’s bedtime.

“Okay, Morgoona, time for bed.”  Pepper said as Morgan began to drift off beside her.

She scooped her up and carried her into bed.

“Good night, little terror.”  You said kissing her goodnight.

“Night, big terror.”  She said to you.

You watched Pepper read to her from the door for a few pages and then went to your bedroom.  You changed into a lace cami set and got out some toys, laying them out on the end of the bed before you lay back on top of the covers and waited for her.

“Went to sleep pretty quick in the end.”  She said coming into the room.  She stopped and smirked at you.  “Well, if this is my welcome back, I should come back early more often.”  She said as she climbed up on the bed and crawled up to you.

Her thigh moved between yours and when she leaned in to kiss you, you rubbed against it.  She kissed you deeply, her tongue teasing over your lips, coaxing them apart and dipping into your mouth.  You rocked your hips together, grinding your pussies on the other’s thigh.

You moaned against her lips wrapping your arms around her and tangling your fingers in her hair.  There was no rush to it.  You just took your time enjoying the feel of the other against you.

You became wet with your arousal.  It soaked through your panties and started to create a wet patch on Pepper’s suit pants.  You unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off.  It caught on her wrists and she shook it free, laughing.  First against your lips and then pulling away from you and breaking down as she pulled it free and threw it across the room.

You took that moment to unbutton your pants and push them down.  “So needy,”  She said and began to crawl down your body.  She bit at your nipples through your lingerie and tugged on them, making them hard and ache slightly.

She turned about halfway down your body and straddled your face.  You hummed and pushed her panties to the side and ran your tongue up her pussy in a stripe.  She did the same to you, so as her salty-sweet fluids coated your tongue you let out a moan.

A deep tingle built in your cunt as she sucked and licked at your pussy.  You did the same to her.  Flattening your tongue and running it from her entrance to her clit.  Ruffling her folds with your lips.  Tracing small patterns over her clit and pulling it into your mouth and flicking your tongue back and forth over it.

Her moans grew louder.  They started sweet and melodic but as she got closer to the edge the became deep and primal.  You pushed two fingers inside of her and fucked her with them.  She grabbed one of the toys at your feet and began to fuck you with it as she sucked and nipped at your clit.

Each thrust of the toy inside you hit your g-spot and with that combined with her tongue working your clit, you came.  Hard.  You bucked up under her as you cried out into her cunt.  She kept fucking you and you focused hard on her pussy.  Nipping you her clit.  Pushing your lips on it and dragging your tongue over it.   Her pussy dripped.  Each lick you drank down more of her and each thrust of your fingers made her fluids run down your hand.

You came again and this time she came with you, a sudden flood of her fluids filling your mouth.  Neither of you stopped though.  It was like an endurance race.  You came again and again until your voices were raw and your legs shook.  She rolled off you and climbed back up and curled into you.

“Holy shit.”  You hummed nuzzling at her neck.

“Mmm… that was quite the welcome home.”  She hummed.

You kissed her neck softly and wrapped your arms around her.  “I don’t like that you have to go, but I sure like when you come home.”

Pepper kissed the top of your head.  She knew exactly what you meant because she felt the same way too.


End file.
